<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's different in the City by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858555">It's different in the City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, City boy vs Country boy, City vs Countryside, Cloud Birthday Fic, Cloud is anxious, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Difference of hair spikiness, Fluff, Friendly banter, Getting in Trouble, Hidden former Turk behind the scenes, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Previous Trauma, Previous birthday related trauma, The boys hang out for reals, Turk Shenanigans Universe, funny stories, help me tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are celebrated with pranks back in Nibelheim.  Due to this, Cloud kept his birthday a secret, almost desperately so.</p><p>But an old friend is giving him a hand from the shadows. He deserves more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife &amp; Zack Fair &amp; Reno, Shotgun (Compilation of FFVII) &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's different in the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOUD!</p><p>Also, help. Trooper Cloud is too precious.</p><p>Also, not sure how this is gonna come out but happy reading everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud had managed to hide his birthday from most of the people there. Some were insistent but he always had managed to redirect it somehow. Others relented when he dodged the question</p><p>In NIbelheim, birthdays are usually celebrated with a host of pranks....</p><p>Or that was just him getting bullied but ever since that, he didn't like to celebrate his birthday... Not openly, at least.</p><p>When Zack called him out for an outing, he was getting paranoid. The guy was pretty cool but it won't be the first time if any of them got ambushed by seniors or even fellow squad mates for pranks or ragging. Sure it's all fun and games but he won't be responsible for any bumps or bruises.</p><p>At least, he really fucking hope it's not that kind of thing. It was just a coincidence that Zack was asking him for an outing now. Yep, not for his birthday or anything. Maybe he was free after having missions after missions. Yeah, even he felt like rocking out on his off days.</p><p>It was hard to miss him with his hair spiking up the way it usually does. He was in civilian clothes as well as a red-headed man with red..marks? on his cheekbones. Both of them were waiting by the fountain in front of Shinra HQ, looking very much bored.</p><p>"Hey." Cloud greeted them with a stiff nod to both.</p><p>"Ah, here he is!" Zack exclaimed cheerfully before catching Cloud into a noogie. Cloud gave a not too hard elbow to his side while yelping.</p><p>"Now, now. Let the poor guy go. Gaia knows how long it'll take him to fix that." Reno said dismissively. There are only a handful of people that can touch his hair willy-nilly and he can count on one hand the number of people that he personally knows who had that privilege.</p><p>Only he was mildly surprised to see their spikes staying on point as if untouched.</p><p>Zack grinned while Cloud looked disgruntled but amused. "Reno meet Cloud. Cloud meet Reno. And if you haven't notice, us backwater people don't have hair problems like city people do." He said smugly.</p><p>The reaction was instant. Reno narrowed his eyes on them before extending his hand to Cloud. "Nice to meet ya, Cloud."  Reno said with an amused grin. "Looks like I'm out numbered here." He said with a laugh as Cloud shook his hand in turn. "Man, I got stories to share."</p><p>Zack gave him a rough shove at that. "Watch it, Red." He said with a mock pout.</p><p>Reno held out his arms in a shrug before letting it fall. "As if he's not gonna find out." He retorted. "Hey, Cloud. I'm drinking him under the table and you're helping me." He said with a mad grin and pushing a confused Cloud by the shoulders towards the train station.</p><p>"But-but-" Cloud managed, not even trying to resist him.</p><p>"Hey, you're already stealing my bud!" Zack yelled with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>Cloud supposed it could have been worse. He had work and despite the red head's tempting and taunting, he did not look forward to doing his patrol with a hangover.</p><p>Now, he was tasked with keeping count of their drinks. But Reno didn't disappoint. He really did have stories to tell despite knowing Zack on missions only. </p><p>"Is that the reactor at-at nowhere?" Zack struggled. "The haunted one. The one I gave you a Fire materia."</p><p>"No shit, bro." Reno said taking a small draw of the beer he had, addressing all of them almost gravely. "Rude said there was this Phantom class monster that kept coming to that place but the tribe that lived there and kept it away were killed a long time ago. It was just a scrapyard then when we got there." He explained, trying to get Cloud on board.</p><p>"Anyway, while I was doing my job suddenly all I felt was cold. I knew shit was gonna happen. I managed to warn Rude  before it was dark. I can move and everything but there's nothing even when I ran and used magic and all. Rude used Zack’s Fire materia and got me back out." He finished before patting Zack soundly. "I would have been ghost bait if it wasn't for Zack."</p><p>Cloud can't tell if it was true or he's just drunk.</p><p>"And you didn't believe me?" Zack gave a dramatic gasp before chuckling. "You should have seen the ones we fought earlier trying to get there. Genesis was literally glowing like an ember. His Fira and Firagas were a work of art." Zack said as Reno was giggled with a flush was developing as Cloud lost interest halfway through.</p><p>"Until you get on his Firaga runs." Cloud hissed in memory. Genesis was savage in that respect. Sure he hasn't encountered any dragon (doubted if he'll survive through it, too), but a frustrated Genesis is a close comparison.</p><p>Both Zack and Reno guffaw to the point of spilling their beers. All of them stepped off to avoid the flood.</p><p>The surrounding patrons didn't appreciate being bumped into but with a bit of placating, courtesy of Zack, they managed it without a fight and it was for the best they left to walk it off. </p><p>"Any idea going where?" Cloud asked as the cooling night breeze brushed them.</p><p>"The night is still young, gentlemen." Reno declared primly. "The next venue is on me." He said with a wide grin and thumb pointing back to himself.</p><p>Cloud couldn't help but feel it was a bad idea as Zack guffawed again.</p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>Cloud's gut feeling was right. The next one happened to be a rave party. Neon lights and neon body paint and the alarming scent of mako, alcohol and sweat.</p><p>They were barely the entrance but the boom and excited squeals can be 'felt' from where they were. There was a suspicious looking character with a low hat was eyeballing them from afar.</p><p>"No." Both Zack and Cloud said.</p><p>"Ah, you're no fun." Reno deflated with a grimace.</p><p>"That is trouble." Zack began. "If I got caught in a raid, again, Angeal is going to stick <em>me </em>with a 30 minute lecture on SOLDIER's honour and then I'll be grounded with PT until next year." He said with a shiver.</p><p>Both Reno and Cloud wince in sympathy. </p><p>"Ok, you got a point there, bro." Reno relented. </p><p>"Sorry, Reno. I could get fired." Cloud added in, apologetically.</p><p>"Nah, it's ok." Reno shrugged before getting his PHS. "I need to do something first, though." Holding it up.</p><p>"Ah, man. Work? Come on, you're the one who said you don't mix fun and work." Zack groused.</p><p>"Sorry, bro." He said almost nonchalantly while he made a call.</p><p>Zack dramatically collapsed on Cloud. "Cloud, he broke our sacred oath. City men are all scum." He said with the rehearsed hysterics of an evening soap opera heroine.</p><p>Cloud conceded with a roll of his eyes and gave soothing pats to his lower back. "Yes, yes, dear. They are all scum." Cloud said in a manner reminiscent of an exasperated mother character. </p><p>"Come on, give me a break, yo." Reno said as he finished the call. "Look, I'll get another place where we can hang and not get arrested. Legit this time."</p><p>"We're just messing with ya." Zack said as he went to slide his arm over Reno's shoulders.</p><p>"Let's run before they come for us." Zack added in a low voice, just enough for Cloud to catch. "Act natural."  He said as he slung his arm over Cloud.</p><p>Reno was chuckling. "That fast huh?"</p><p>"Wait, did you hear them?" Cloud asked, surprised.</p><p>Zack merely nodded until they were far enough from sight.</p><p>"Mako hearing." Zack said smugly.</p><p>"Prick." Reno said fondly. "Anyway, take a left here."</p><p>"I can totally see you eavesdrop even without super hearing." He said drily with a knowing smile.</p><p>The other two froze as they stared at him.</p><p>Reno was laughing so hard that he was bending over from the stomach cramps while Zack went scarlet.</p><p>Cloud realised there must have been more to the story. "I'm missing something juicy, aren't I?"</p><p>Zack gave his famous watery puppy dog eye look for him to leave it alone.</p><p>Cloud was torn but Reno was recovering.</p><p>"Come on, it was an honest mistake." Reno said as he gave the SOLDIER a placating pat. "An honest mistake."</p><p>"You weren't the one who had to be rescued by your mentor in broad daylight, in front of your peers." He told him on the verge of begging. "In a bridal carry, too."</p><p>"This guy here thought there was a troubled chickobo somewhere and had to go and be a hero and save it. Got into a nest of marlboro instead and he was paralyzed on top of everything else." Reno told Cloud as the said person huffed, still very much red in the face.</p><p>"That's...actually pretty sweet of ya." Cloud noted distractedly. The textbook did mention the gruntlings tend to chirp.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Zack, still wouldn't meet any of their eyes.</p><p>"No, I'm serious. That's a babe magnet, too." Reno said as he leaned on the man's shoulder.</p><p>"Whatever, Reno." he sighed, clearly still moping.</p><p>"What do you say to your favourite udon bowl form Shinra Mart and the two of us never mentioning it again?" Cloud made a deal, remembering how he gave a rather long dissertation on the differences between convenience store noodles.</p><p>Zack perked up in interest. "The premium ones?" He asked in interest. "And ice cream!"</p><p>They all laughed. "Damn it, Zack. You're like a kid." Reno said without any venom as he recovered. </p><p>"You complaining?" Zack redirected.</p><p>Reno just raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Reno is picking up the tab." Cloud quickly added.</p><p>Reno lets out a mock offended hey before shrugging. "Fine. My bad." </p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>They ended up Sector 8 again. It was nothing fancy but they did some shopping at the Shinra Mart convenience store and hung out at the pass overlooking the fountain.</p><p>A car caught their attention and they were comparing notes on their favourite mode of transport.</p><p>"But don't you get saddle sore if you ride chocoboback for too long?" Reno said as he winced at the thought.</p><p>"As if riding a motorcycle for too long won't get you in trouble." Zack responded.</p><p>"Honestly, give me the transport truck or none at all." Cloud said. "I can sleep at the back while someone else gets the wheel."</p><p>"Ever gotten on a heli before?" Reno offered with a smug grin.</p><p>Zack gave a dismissive grunt. "With you as the pilot? I'd rather have Tseng."</p><p>Reno did a double take. "He can pilot a heli?"</p><p>"Sure. Smooth as butter, gentle as a ripple on water." Zack sighed at the memory. "No wonder the VIPs gets him as the pilot." </p><p>Reno grimaced before the clock nearby struck a three quarter tune. "Shit."</p><p>Both Reno and Zack scrambled, rummaging through the plastic bags.</p><p>"Need help?" Cloud offered as he tried to figure out what they were looking for.</p><p>"Just wait there, kid." Reno said as he lit a cigarette while Zack pull out a palm sized cheesecake.</p><p>The two of them sidled a bit to face him proper and he followed.</p><p>"1,2-" Zack began while holding up the cake and Reno held up the cigarette. "Happy Birthday, Cloud."</p><p>"Don't know what's your tradition back at your home but we celebrate birthdays with having a good time here." Reno explained at the slackjawed Cloud. "Now hurry and smudge this out before the clock strikes midnight."</p><p>"Yeah." Zack laughed. "We couldn't find candles. This was the next best thing." He said apologetically.</p><p>"Guys." Cloud managed. It was kind of weird that a senior and his friend would actually come and celebrate his birthday. He was shocked but it was turning into appreciative gratitude. So much so he knew was blushing and his throat suddenly became parched. Clearing his throat, he smiled. "Thanks." He managed before taking the cigarette and quashed it carefully into the pavement.</p><p>"Next time, tell me when your birthday is coming around. Reno was the one who found out." Zack said as he gently placed it on the floor and took out the knife that came with it. "Mind doing the honours?"</p><p>Cloud chuckled as he took the knife and sliced it as evenly as he could. He was suddenly wary of Reno's position. Not once did their conversation went that way. "Call it phobia due to traumatic birthday pranks and traditions." He took a piece with his hand and handed the rest to the other. "If birthdays were like this, I wouldn't have hid it."</p><p>"Well, we're in Midgar now. When in the City, as they say." Reno added as Zack was moaning with his cake.</p><p>"-duf ss du cidy du." He said with his mouthful.</p><p>Cloud shook his head. "Don't talk with your mouthful."</p><p>Zack suddenly scramble for his tea as Reno chuckled.</p><p>"You ok?" He asked when Zack relaxed.</p><p>"Yeah, no thanks to you." Zack gave a brief glare.</p><p>"Cheers, then." Reno said as he lifted his glass of carbonated mineral water, gesturing for the rest to follow. "Come on, join me."</p><p>"Cheers to our good health and may all of us die happy in old age." Reno said, poorly restraining a chuckle.</p><p>"So, emo." Zack groused earning a grimace from the red head. "Cheers to having our dreams come true and....your hair staying red and true."</p><p>They had a laugh at that. </p><p>"So, Spike. Your turn." Zack passed on.</p><p>He hummed. He wasn't sure to make it serious or not but he knew a sincere wish could never harm anyone.</p><p>"Uh, cheers to...happy endings?" He finished lamely.</p><p>The other had amused smiles but lifted their drinks higher. "That'll do." Reno gave an acknowledging nod. "Cheers!" The three of them said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>o-o</p><p> </p><p>Not too far away, the real mastermind smiled behind her binoculars. Milly smiled as the blond boy had another round of laugh. Their first meeting seems so far away now. But right after, she went through his file, just out of curiousity. Seeing everything, she was convinced that he needed a bit of a push.</p><p>Stepping away from her look out, she went back to her shotgun and observed another lookout point. There's a few more thugs scurried around from that illegal club earlier.</p><p>Spotting them, she cocked her shotgun as she planned her next move. Her codename was Shotgun afterall.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was pouring over the FF7 : Before Crisis vids. I nearly screamed seeing Cloud being all "Fuck the mission. People matters more" </p><p>Uh...I'll apologize for any feels inflicted. It just came out.</p><p>Hope everyone had a good read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>